


棉花糖（十一）豪华版

by ErFan1007



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErFan1007/pseuds/ErFan1007
Summary: 【棉花糖】（十一）（详细版）（需配合精简版一同进食）
Kudos: 1





	棉花糖（十一）豪华版

“……我来补偿你，花儿。”  
庄睿抱着解雨臣，把舌头伸进男人的口腔里面，主动缠绵，男人愣了，扶着人儿先回应一下接吻的动作，交缠半晌，然后松开嘴唇，把人微微推开。  
“……你怎么了？”  
花爷略显疑惑，还没等到人儿的回答，庄睿又扑了过来继续用舌头缠绵，搂着男人一步一步往前走，解雨臣就一步一步往后退去，直到碰到床沿，被人一把推倒在床上。  
“打雷的那晚，我不是说了吗？”  
庄睿缓缓脱掉上衣，小脸蛋红得不行，眼睛湿湿红红的，透出一股难以形容的神色。  
像是在紧张，也像是在害怕。  
解衣服的小手还有点颤抖，右手也在疼，他纽扣解不开，闹脾气似地用手一扯，啪嗒两声，纽扣被他扯掉了，落在地上。  
“下次给你，现在，‘下次’到了。”  
很快就把衣物全脱扔在地上，庄睿羞答答地像个青涩的小姑娘，俯身就跨上床沿，一丝不挂地骑在花爷的身上，隔着男人的浴袍扭着小腰，先摩擦两人的下半身让感觉来临，继续吻着解雨臣的嘴唇。  
面对庄睿突然的反常，解雨臣很是不解，一手握住人儿的手肱，想要说些什么，却全数被人儿的舌吻封在嘴里。  
“……等一下，庄睿。”  
稍微挣脱人儿的深吻，解雨臣一把抓住人儿胡乱扭动的腰，性器已被人的舌吻和摩擦撩得开始肿胀，硬邦邦地顶在对方的双股之间。  
“你在打什么算盘？”  
庄睿的小脑袋在想什么，解雨臣不知道。  
但，他可知道，庄睿的反常，一定是有什么原因。  
自从夜女事件之后，他就好像在偷偷计划着什么东西。  
比如，人儿口中常念着的‘补偿’。  
把欢欢身体养好了，这是他对欢欢的补偿。  
现在，庄睿主动敲了他的房门，骑在他身上，吻他。  
说，补偿。  
那，补偿之后呢？  
他不知道。  
可能，是要离开？  
“……没有。”  
庄睿双颊红通，咬了一下下唇，依旧不肯说实话，尽管下半身被人钳住，但他还是小幅度地摩擦着，然后伸出小手，解开男人的浴袍。  
“我们做，做了就可以了。”  
“睿儿，告诉我。”  
即使解雨臣已猜到了一二，可他还是再三审问，庄睿不听不答，解开浴袍后，伸出手抚摸着男人下面的巨大，缓缓地隔着内裤揉搓着性器，花爷闷哼一声，内裤里面的火热又在膨胀了一圈，填满在人儿的手心上。  
他一手，盖不完。  
这尺寸……好像，有点大？  
庄睿也是第一次触摸男人的下体，掌心上的火热微微颤抖着，硬得不得了，不禁咽了一下口水，顶着红脸微微解开内裤，里面的巨大就这样弹了出来，挺得直直的，看得人儿心跳顿时加速，全身燥热。  
“花儿……这进去，会不会疼？”  
庄睿害羞地低下脑袋，抬起上目线看着上方的男人，然后小心翼翼地抓住肉棒，开始上下撸动，拇指滑过龟头，像按按钮般地戳住他的精口，花爷舒服得吸了一口气，捏住人儿手肱的力度不禁加大几分。  
“好像……有点大，能进得去吗？”  
庄睿这是第一次。  
很多步骤，他都不太清楚。  
包括，进入前的扩张。  
“……来，我帮你。”  
解雨臣会意，也先不管问题了，现在下体被人儿撸得肿大了，性欲来了，他已不能就此罢休，缓缓拉下人儿的手肱，让对方躺在他的胸膛上，然后伸出手绕到庄睿的身后，缓缓掰开他的白臀，把手指插了进去。  
“啊嗯！”  
后穴突然被人插入，庄睿疼得忍不住大喊一声，握住巨大的手不禁加大了力度，捏得花爷也疼得低鸣一声，吓得人儿就这样松开了撸动的小手，一脸愧疚地偷瞄着花爷。  
“嗯……对不起，花儿，弄疼你了……”  
“……没事。”  
解雨臣当然知道人儿是不小心的，无奈轻笑一声，重新抓住对方的手腕放在自己的性器上面，庄睿自然明白，重新抓住巨大，继续抚慰。  
“呜……还要这么做的吗？”  
“嗯，不然进去，你会疼。”  
“呜嗯、好吧，你别骗我……”  
庄睿呜呜两声，软着上半身趴在上面，吻了一下上面的乳尖，尽量放松身体。  
“宝贝，我永远都不会骗你的。”  
解雨臣低声呻吟一声，刚刚一下的疼痛已经被人揉了过去，肉棒被揉得舒服，换来了一阵阵的快感，龟头红肿，精口微微憋出了一点液体，然后又被庄睿撸了过去。  
庄睿自己后面也被插得疼，可渐渐适应疼痛感后，却被一股奇妙的感觉取而代之，屁股翘得老高，躺在男人的胸前哼哼唧唧，一边舔着近在眉睫的乳头，一边深吸。  
解雨臣手指每次的深入，都让他产生了奇怪的快感，又疼又酥麻，开始流出湿湿黏黏的淫水，沾湿了他的股间。  
后穴深处想要更多、更深。  
想要某个硬物贯穿、撞击。  
庄睿感觉快不行了，性器硬邦得很，很想去抚慰，而事实他也这么做了，把自己的肉棒和花儿的巨大一同握在手中，男人的火热这么一触碰，直接就把他烫软了身体，小声地娇喘一声，小手就开始迫不及待地撸动。  
手指感觉到湿气，解雨臣胯下被人服侍得好，微微昂起头呼气，开始增加手指的数量，把三只手指直接插到里面，模仿性交有规律的抽插，弓起手指挖了一下蜜穴深处，庄睿爽得轻嗲一声，小叫着一句‘等一下’，下一秒就全身颤抖，奇怪的感觉导致他双眼失神，呼吸渐渐凌乱。  
“花儿等一下……后面感觉好奇怪……嗯啊！”  
庄睿忍不住叫出声来，额头紧贴在男人结实的胸膛是，小穴一收吸着男人的手指，流出了更多温热的蜜汁，滴滴答答地滴在男人的大腿上，全身都变成粉红色了，成功把身体调到了最好的状态。  
花爷抽出湿哒哒的手指，庄睿捏住男人的肩膀嗯了一声，蜜汁蜂蛹而出，小口一张一合的，感觉随时都可以进入。  
“庄睿，你会离开吗？”  
趁着人儿因为吹潮而意识迷糊，解雨臣把人从胸口上拉了起来，让他坐在自己的胯下，后穴缓缓顶在性器上面，淫水顿时弄湿了他的下身，看着人儿一双被情欲覆盖导致迷离恍惚的眼神，自己倒是很认真地发问着。  
庄睿还真不知道。  
原来男人，也会因前列腺高潮而吹潮的。  
太舒服了……  
光是手指都那么舒服了。  
那，如果让花儿直接进入，会不会更舒服。  
庄睿闭上眼睛，挤出了情欲的泪水，摇了摇头，让自己意识稍微回归，听到花儿的问题后，皱着眉头，委屈巴巴地咬着下唇，脸上越发越红。  
“因为，我不配待在你们身边。”  
庄睿自动抓住肉棒，微微撑起了身体，把龟头对准穴口稍微坐下，这前段才刚进入，穴口就被撑开不少，在他忍住撑开的撕裂感的同时，解雨臣还潜意识地往里面顶了一下，这一顶，就进入了大半截。  
“啊啊嗯……”  
性器太大了。  
进去，果然还是会有点疼。  
但庄睿不理，不知道是没有经验，还是迫不及待，肉棒进去一半后他就想要更多，狠下心来，身体一沉，稳稳地坐了下去，硬物一杆到顶，直接插到最深处。  
庄睿和解雨臣在肉棒完全没入的时候，同时发出了舒服的长吟声。  
刚插进去时，人儿的蜜汁就被挤了不少出来，瞬间润滑了肉棒，感觉就这样直接抽插也不难，休息半晌后，庄睿就开始摇动着身体，上下抽插。  
果不其然，进出不难。  
而且，还很舒服。  
有点疼，但不得不说，真的舒服得乱七八糟。  
庄睿含着眼泪咬着下唇，下意识压制了叫床声，形成了嗯嗯呜呜的娇喘声，忘我地摇动着身体，摩擦着巨大的性器。  
解雨臣下体被人弄得舒服得要死，庄睿的蜜穴吸得紧，每次的摩擦、每回的深入，都能让他走火入魔。  
可他心里却不怎么好受。  
“庄睿，别离开我，好吗？”  
解雨臣扶着人儿的腰肢，弱弱地要求着，尝试挽留，庄睿抽插了最后几下，听见花儿的话，突然就不动了，眼睛很快淌着泪水，坐在他胯下，紧紧黏住。  
人儿果然还是没有经验。  
一开始就加速吞吐，到半途就没多少的力气了，庄睿一手顶在他的胸口上，哭了。  
不舍？  
是因为不舍？  
他可以这么认为吗？  
“花儿，我喜欢你。”  
庄睿一边哭着，乏力地躺在他的胸前，花爷扶着了他的身体坐了起来，吻了吻他的耳根，给人儿稍微休息一下。  
既然喜欢，何必分离？  
既然不舍，何必离开？  
就是这么简单而已。  
解雨臣把人压在身下，用硬物微微一顶，惹来人儿脱口而出的叫声，一个收缩，吸得更紧，夹得更用力，差点就把花爷夹出高潮来了。  
解雨臣下体进入了温热的穴口，肉棒被夹得舒服，可他却无法专心享受性爱，脑海里想的，都是尽一切能留下庄睿的每个方法。  
他也好辛苦。  
不知不觉，就淌湿了眼睛，蹭着人儿的香脖上。  
“庄睿，不要走……”  
花爷已经想不出办法了。  
他身体好热，好难受，脑里一片混乱，情欲的快感和不舍的悲哀，就如两具紧紧相连的肢体一样，互相缠绵、交缠。  
搞得他好难受，想哭。  
所以，哭了。  
没办法了。  
不要走。  
一句真诚的话，是挽留人儿最直接的方法。  
“……我值得吗？”  
又是一个傻乎乎的问题。  
这人真的很单纯，很傻。  
问题傻，人也傻。  
“我告诉你，庄睿……”  
我解雨臣这一辈子，非你不可。  
………………  
………………  
性事进行得很顺利。  
对解雨臣来说，是真的很顺利。  
“要我不走，就得先看你的表现了。”  
被庄睿赤裸裸地挑拨后，他可说是彻底释放兽性了。  
解雨臣突然想到了一个办法。  
一个，能把庄睿留下来的办法。  
把人儿，肏得下不了床。  
就可以了。  
而他现实也是这么做了。  
解雨臣把庄睿压在床上，一手捏着他的脚踝，挺起下半身，就是猛烈地撞击，抽插。  
激烈的动作插得整张床都在摇动，插得庄睿红着脸庞攥着床单乱喊乱叫，叫床声可能比上次在宾馆隔壁的恋人不分上下。  
庄睿可能是水做的，蜜穴被男人肏出了不少春水，眼睛直淌着眼泪、汗流浃背，各种生理盐水足以融化了这块棉花糖。  
“啊啊！爸爸、爸爸……我快被肏死了……”  
庄睿被人插得意识模糊了，后面被肉棒填得满满，意乱情迷，脱口就是叫床声和学着欢欢叫的爸爸。  
而这一声称呼，更能让解雨臣提高了性欲和攻击力，顶得更深，直接插中人儿深沉里面最致命的敏感点，庄睿娇喊一声，舒服得猛然一夹，夹得花爷也忍不住呼出声来，下腹抽搐。  
“……宝贝、还离开吗？”  
“不、嗯……不走了，我不走了爸爸，你……轻一点。”  
“不对，要叫老公……”  
“老公、老公啊，你……慢点，啊！我不行了、快射了……”  
庄睿快要死了，呼吸凌乱，叫床声渐渐失控，被解雨臣这么猛烈的抽插，已经达到了极限，咬着手指支吾一声，下体一抽，直接把滚烫的精液射了出来，溅在自己粉色的肉体上面。  
看着爱人已达到了高潮，解雨臣随后就赶来，昂起头呻吟着，加快了下体的抽插，撞到最深处，随着进入，一下一下将精液射到人儿的内壁里面。  
射得很强，很深，但他还想要射得更里面，不禁撑起身体往里面深顶一下，庄睿被顶得乏力娇喘，感觉着男人彻底将白色灌满深处。  
“……射这么多……我会不会怀孕？”  
庄睿软软地躺在男人的下面，长腿搁在花儿肩膀上，红着脸咬着手指，感觉到下腹很快就涨了一圈，可想而知，花儿给他射了不少了液体，而且很深。  
“才一次，不会的。”  
解雨臣没有抽出来，无奈地笑了一声，吻住人儿的唇瓣。  
“但，怀孕也不错，或许能给欢欢添个弟弟或妹妹？”  
“我不要……”  
“不，你想要。”  
解雨臣把人拉了起来坐在腿上，往上一顶，庄睿不禁娇喊出声，然后捂住了嘴巴。  
他的老公，恐怕要继续下一轮的性事了。  
解雨臣今天，就要让人儿下不了床。  
这样，你就休想离开了。

TBC


End file.
